Kiss Her Inuyasha!
by inuaiko
Summary: come on! your so close! just do it!" Inuyasha's having a hard time trying to kiss kagome...but Miroku's got a plan to help nudge them along. a songfic to the song "Kiss The Girl" from The Little Mermaid. ITS FLUFFY! revised in ch.2!
1. Chapter 1

Miroku, Sango and Shippou quietly sat behind a bush, while watching two secret lovers sitting together in a clearing

Miroku, Sango and Shippou quietly sat behind a bush, while watching two secret lovers sitting together in a clearing. The day had ended and tonight was a full moon. It shown brightly in the sky and made the stars illuminate within the dark sky of the night. It was very beautiful indeed, but also very romantic.

"Dammit! Why doesn't he kiss her already?" Sango yelled in a hushed voice. She knew the two had been in love for a while now, and it wasn't that it was just obvious; Kagome had told her, her feelings towards him and did the same with Miroku and Inuyasha. They were just too stubborn to admit it to each other, and Sango was getting a little impatient.

"Patients, my dear Sango for a have a plan" Miroku grinned also in a hushed voice. Kagome was the only one Inuyasha was really happy with, and he would do anything for her as well, they just needed a little nudge to help them along.

"And what would that be Miroku?" Shippou asked the monk. "It isn't perverted, right?"

"No, no, this will surely work, for music is the language of romance" Miroku told them.

"I am not singing!" Shippo argued with Miroku.

"But don't you want those two to be happy??" Sango asked him questionably.

"Well…yes, but"

"Then that settles it!" Miroku yelled happily. And they gathered to begin there song.

(Miroku)

_Percussion _

"It's so nice out tonight don't you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked happily and content with Inuyasha. Inuyasha just smiled in agreement.

(Miroku)

_Winds _

Inuyasha started twitching his ears from a small sound in the distance

"Hey…Kagome do you hear music?" He asked the young school girl.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Oh, its, nothing" he said while staring at Kagome, she in return blushed.

(Miroku)  
_Words _

He said before singing.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her _

Inuyasha swore he heard music somewhere and now singing! He had no idea what was going on but he continued to sit with Kagome next to him for he was too comfortable to get up and bother with anything at this time. But he also began to listen to the words of the song. He suddenly couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome. She was the only one there. Kagome saw his gaze and melted into his golden eyes. She couldn't say a word she was under his spell.

_  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Dam how he knew the song was right. He wanted to so badly but he couldn't bring him self to it

'_Kagome, you don't know how much I love you' _ he thought to him self his eyes still gazing at the beautiful girl next to him. He started blushing at this thought

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

'_Why is this so hard!! Dammit Inuyasha just…lean in and kiss her, you know you want to…__Eh…' _Inuyasha thought to himself. He started to lean into her but stopped. He didn't believe he had the guts to do it.

_  
Sing with me now_

Sango and Shippou began to sing along with Miroku.

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

' _I wont let that happen, I'm not going to lose her just yet!' _Inuyasha thought confidently, just before losing it when he stared into Kagome's eyes.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?' Kagome asked him confused at the Hanyous actions

"I'm…Ok" Inuyasha answered, quite pathetically though.

"Hey, why don't we go out on the lagoon?" Kagome asked him cheerfully.

"Huh? Why?"

"It's just so beautiful out tonight! And it would be perfect just to float around in the reflections of the water" She told him grabbing his hand and walking towards the water. Were a conveniently placed boat was located.

"Hey look Inuyasha there's a boat we can use!" Kagome excitedly told him.

"Where did this thing come from?" Inuyasha was confused why would a good boat just be left there.

"Do you think someone will mind if we use it??

"Who cares" Inuyasha told the girl while she got in the boat, he then got in and pushed off into the water.

"Huh? Miroku, where did that boat come from?" Sango asked.

"I have my ways" Miroku smirked, still looking at the couple that started to float off into the water.

Inuyasha started paddling out into the middle of the lagoon. He still heard that strange music playing but the singing seemed to stop for a while.

"Wow, look at all the fireflies" Kagome looked in astonishment at the floating lights around her and Inuyasha. One firefly landed on Inuyasha's nose making it glow. Kagome giggled when he tried swiping it away.

He then stopped paddling and sat down next to Kagome. They moved closer to one another until Kagome was leaning on his shoulder. They both sighed contently.

Miroku Sango and Shippou began to sing again.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
until you kiss the girl _

Inuyasha began to hear the words of the song again. The air around him and Kagome was so calming. Kagome looked a little cold so he carefully took off his red Haori and drapped it over Kagome. Kagomes face turned red.

"Tha, thank you" She stuttered.

"Keh" Inuyasha responded as if it as nothing

Without thinking he put his arm around her. Kagome was suddenly surprised by his actions but melted into his arms none the less. Yet she had no idea how fast his heart was beating now.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Kagome stared up into Inuyasha's eyes again. As he did the same as if on queue.

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl _

'_I do! So badly'_ Inuyasha thought as his heart pounded faster.

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl _

'_I am listening dammit! Kiss her' _ he thought as he got closer to Kagomes face.

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

'_Closer…' _

_You've got to kiss the girl _

'_Closer…'_

_  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
_

'_Closer…'_

_You gotta kiss the girl _

The three spies in the bushes, faces lighted up, waited excitedly at the hanyou and miko. It was working they were actually going to kiss!

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"Ah!" Kgaome yelped as she fell backwards out of the boat.

"Ka, Kagome!?"

"_Nooooo!!" _the three in the bushes cried as their plan was ruined.

"Why Dammit! They were so close!" Sango said close to tears.

Apparently the boat they were on was still floating and they crashed into some rocks, the boat was unsteady and the crash caused Kagome to fall backwards out of the boat and into the water.

Kagome got up from the water and Inuyasha picked her up and put her back in the boat.

He couldn't help but laugh at the unfortunate girl.

"and what are you laughing at!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"So- Sorry are you ok?" Inuyasha said calming himself down. LKgaome was soaked and still blushing from there previous moments together and the incident just now.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kagome said beginning to giggle as she sat down again next to Inuyasha. She had to admit the situation was a little funny.

"Sigh I guess our plan failed" Miroku said disappointingly.

They were still watching when suddenly

"Ka…Kagome?" Inuyasha asked cautiously

"Yes?" She answered turning towards him, when suddenly her lips met his.

'_Inu…yasha?!' _She thought while melting into him.

'_Kagome, you have no idea now long I have wanted to do this'_ He said still deepening their kiss.

They stopped for a short breath and Inuyasha kissed the top of her forehead and hugged himself to her. Kagome also put her arms around him and leaned against his strong body, warming her from the damp clothes she wore.

"YES!! FINALLY!!" Shippou and Sango both yelled synchronously.

Inuyasha quickly turned his head towards the outburst to see three familiar people standing up with their arms in the air that seemed to be cheering. He then started growling.

They turned their heads towards the growling to see a very _very _angry half demon.

"Uh…Oh, I suggest we run" Miroku said looking at both Shippou and Sango hastily. Both scared of the hanyous actions, they took along off with Miroku into the night.

"I'm gonna kill you all!" Inuyasha said ready to take off to retrieve his prey.

"Oh, Inuyasha there just happy for us" Kagome said pulling him back down to her and hugging him around his waist. Inuyasha hugged her back and put his head into her hair.

'_I'll have to thank them later' _he said realizing it was them signing all along. Smiling contently, he snuggled closer to Kagome and kissed the top of her head.

'_I love you Kagome, but I just need take this one step at a time' _

Lol took him long enough for the first step XD hope you all enjoyed my one shot of "kiss the girl" from the Little Mermaid. I only saw one other of these on this website so I wanted to make one and I enjoyed making it too X3 so please review it will be really appreciated…please '


	2. revised version

This is a revised version, i re-read the story and thought i could change a few things, you could read any one you want if you haven't read the original version yet, or you can read both, though there pretty much the same except for a few minor details.

hope you enjoy!

Miroku, Sango and Shippou quietly sat behind a bush, while watching two secret lovers sitting together in a clearing. The day had ended and tonight was a full moon. It glowed brightly and made the stars illuminate within the dark sky of the night. It was very beautiful indeed, but also very romantic.

"Dammit! Why doesn't he kiss her already?" Sango yelled in a hushed voice. She knew the two had been in love for a while now, and it wasn't that it was just obvious; Kagome had told her, her feelings for him. Though Inuyasha didn't say anything yet, you would have to be stupid to not see his connection towards her. They were both just too stubborn to admit it to each other, and Sango was getting a little impatient.

"Patients, my dear Sango for I have a plan" Miroku grinned also in a hushed voice. Kagome was the only one Inuyasha was really happy with, and he would do anything for her as well, they just needed a little nudge to help them along.

"And what would that be Miroku?" Shippou asked the monk. Shippou looked suspiciously at the amonious monk, "It isn't perverted, right?"

"No, no, this will surely work, for music is the language of romance" Miroku told them while cupping his hands to his face in a lovey dovey motion.

"I am not singing!" Shippo argued with Miroku.

"But don't you want those two to be happy??" Sango asked him questionably.

Shippou was about to argue with them, "Well…yes, but...st..."

"Then that settles it!" Miroku yelled happily. And they gathered to begin there song.

(Miroku)

_Percussion _

"It's so nice out tonight don't you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked happily and content with Inuyasha. Inuyasha just smiled in agreement.

(Miroku)

_Winds _

Inuyasha started twitching his ears from a small sound in the distance

"Hey…Kagome do you hear music?" He asked the young school girl, while looking around to find the source of the strange sounds.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Oh, its, nothing" he said while staring at Kagome, she in return blushed. he didn't realize what he was doing until she turned her face away, as he did the same, also blushing.

(Miroku)  
_Words _

He said before singing.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her _

Inuyasha swore he heard music somewhere and now singing! He had no idea what was going on but he continued to sit with Kagome next to him for he was too comfortable to get up and bother with anything at this time. But he also began to listen to the words of the song. He suddenly couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome. She was the only one there. Kagome saw his gaze and melted into his golden eyes. She couldn't say a word it was as if she was under his spell.

_  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Damn, how he knew the song was right. He wanted to so badly but he couldn't bring him self to it

'_Kagome, you don't know how much I love you' _ he thought to him self. He then sighed.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked him, concerned for his sudden heavy exhale of air.

"No, I'm fine..." his eyes still gazing at the beautiful girl next to him wondering why this girl cared about him so much. he couldn't keep his blush away

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

'_Why is this so hard!! Dammit Inuyasha just…lean in and kiss her, you know you want to…__Eh…' _Inuyasha thought to himself. He started to lean into her but stopped. He didn't believe he had the guts to do it.

_  
Sing with me now_

Sango and Shippou began to sing along with Miroku.

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

' _I wont let that happen, I'm not going to lose her just yet!' _Inuyasha thought confidently, his face had a look of sheer determination, just before losing it when he stared into Kagome's eyes.

"Are you sure your alright Inuyasha?' Kagome asked him confused at the Hanyous actions

"I'm…Ok" Inuyasha answered, quite pathetically though.

"Hey, why don't we go out on the lagoon?" Kagome asked him cheerfully.

"Huh? Why?"

"It's just so beautiful out tonight! And it would be perfect just to float around in the reflections of the water" She told him grabbing his hand and walking towards the water. Were a conveniently placed boat was located.

"Hey look Inuyasha there's a boat we can use!" Kagome excitedly told him.

"Where did this thing come from?" Inuyasha was confused why would a good boat just be left there.

"Do you think someone will mind if we use it??

"Who cares" Inuyasha told the girl while she got in the boat, he then got in and pushed off into the water.

"Huh? Miroku, where did that boat come from?" Sango asked.

"I have my ways" Miroku smirked, still looking at the couple that started to float off into the water. Shippou gave him two thumbs up at his ingeniousness.

Inuyasha started paddling out into the middle of the lagoon. He still heard that strange music playing but the singing seemed to stop for a while.

"Wow, look at all the fireflies" Kagome looked in astonishment at the floating lights around her and Inuyasha. One firefly landed on Inuyasha's nose making it glow. Kagome giggled when he shook his head to shew it away.

He then stopped paddling and sat down next to Kagome. They moved closer to one another until Kagome was leaning on his shoulder. They both sighed contently.

Miroku Sango and Shippou began to sing again.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
until you kiss the girl _

Inuyasha began to hear the words of the song again. The air around him and Kagome was so calming. Kagome looked a little cold so he carefully took off his red Haori and drapped it over Kagome. her once chilly face turned red.

"Tha, thank you" She stuttered.

"Keh" Inuyasha responded as if it as nothing

Without thinking he put his arm around her. Kagome was suddenly surprised by his actions but melted into his arms none the less. Yet she had no idea how fast his heart was beating now.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Kagome stared up into Inuyasha's eyes again. As he did the same as if on queue.

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl _

'_I do! So badly'_ Inuyasha thought as his heart pounded faster.

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl _

'_I am listening dammit! Kiss her' _ he thought as he got closer to Kagomes face.

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

'_Closer…' _

_You've got to kiss the girl _

'_Closer…'_

_  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
_

'_Closer…'_

_You gotta kiss the girl _

The three spies in the bushes, faces lighted up, waited excitedly at the hanyou and miko. It was working! Their plan...well Miroku's plan...was **actually **working! they were going to kiss!

_Go on and kiss the girl-_

"Ah!" Kgaome yelped as she fell backwards out of the boat.

"Ka, Kagome!?"

"_Nooooo!!" _the three in the bushes cried as their plan was ruined.

"Why Dammit! They were so close!" Sango said close to tears.

Apparently the boat they were on was still floating and they crashed into some rocks, the boat was unsteady and the crash caused Kagome to fall backwards out of the boat and into the water.

Kagome stood up in the water and Inuyasha picked her up and put her back in the boat.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the unfortunate girl.

"and what are you laughing at!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Ss- Sorry are you ok?" Inuyasha said calming himself down. Kagome was soaked and still blushing from there previous moments together and the incident just now.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kagome said beginning to giggle as she sat down again next to Inuyasha. She had to admit the situation was a little funny.

"Sigh I guess our plan failed" Miroku said disappointingly.

They were still watching when suddenly

"Ka…Kagome?" Inuyasha asked cautiously

"Yes?" She answered turning towards him, when suddenly her lips met his.

'_Inu…yasha?!' _She thought while melting into him.

'_Kagome, you have no idea now long I have wanted to do this'_ He said still deepening their kiss.

They stopped for a short breath and Inuyasha kissed the top of her forehead and hugged himself to her. Kagome also put her arms around him and leaned against his strong body, warming her from the damp clothes she wore.

"YES!! FINALLY!!" Shippou and Sango both yelled synchronously.

Inuyasha quickly turned his head towards the outburst to see three familiar people standing up with their arms in the air that seemed to be cheering. He then started growling.

They turned their heads towards the growling to see a very _very _angry half demon.

"Uh…Oh, I suggest we run" Miroku said looking at both Shippou and Sango hastily. Both scared of the hanyous reaction, they took along off with Miroku into the night.

"I'm gonna kill you all!" Inuyasha said ready to take off to retrieve his prey.

"Oh, Inuyasha there just happy for us" Kagome said pulling him back down to her and hugging him around his waist. Inuyasha hugged her back and put his head into her hair.

'_I'll have to thank them later' _he said realizing it was them signing all along. Smiling contently, he snuggled closer to Kagome and put his face in her hair so he could smell her sweet sent.

'_I love you Kagome, but I just need take this one step at a time' _

Lol took him long enough for the first step XD hope you all enjoyed my one shot of "kiss the girl" from the Little Mermaid. I only saw one other of these on this website so I wanted to make one and I enjoyed making it too X3 so please review it will be really appreciated…please '


End file.
